runescapefootballfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke
Designated into the "Old Motherf***ers" clique in one of his comical cartoons, Luke is one of the longest standing players in the RFL. He was the previous owner of the Edgeville Jets, as well as the owner of the more recent Piscatoris F.C. Colonials. Luke was known for holding a "curse", in which no team could win a United Bowl if he was on it. Luke is also known as Cavy, or CavyBiceps. Luke plays at the Wide Receiver, Cornerback, Safety, and Defensive End positions. As of January 31st, 2016, Luke is no longer the eldest player without a United Bowl. Luke is the final of 20 United Bowl MVPs. URFL Career While Luke had made quite a few appearances during the original Runescape Football League, he did not present himself as a serious member of the league until the United Runescape Football League came to be. Luke missed most of the opening season, but was signed to the Pollnivneach Packers just before the playoffs began. The team had not been very successful due to inactive ownership, but was being built up for the following season by Sportsman599. The Packers had arguably one of the strongest rosters of season 2. Zip11111111 took the reins as quarterback, while Sportsman played at center. Luke, along with his friend Krucier61, played as receivers for the team. The Packers played an excellent season, rivaling the favorite Arander Void Knights. Late into the season, Sportsman decided to trade Luke to the Ardougne Browns for Darklink1000. After asking Browns' owner Jupiterjesse, Luke was traded to the 3rd seed team, the Catherby Jaguars, for assisting in their win over Pollnivneach. Luke went on with the Jaguars to lose in the NFC championship to the Packers. Luke played a smaller role in the league for the next 2 seasons, but was signed in season 4 by Darklink1000 to the Varrock Raiders. The team consisted of Darklink, Luke, Krucifer, Sirsemperfi, The Unfrgvn, Lancer995, and Friedjeebus. This team had great success, but failed to win in their United Bowl appearance. Luke's career in the URFL was uneventful from this point, though he did own his franchise, the Edgeville Jets, for two seasons. RFL Career Despite a (fluke) United Bowl appearance with the Lletya Lions, most of Luke's early RFL career was rather uneventful, as spurs of inactivity kept him off the field. His true start was in Season 11, where he was picked up by Shavrae and the Nardah Nirvana. Luke did not play a monumental role for the team, but was a member of the defensive roster. He appeared in the United Bowl, where he also lost. Luke began to play a more significant role in Season 14 with the Dranyor Giants, owned by Boone. He showed an ability to play at the corner back position, a critical role for most teams on the defensive side. The following season, he was signed on by the Fremennik Fury, where he helped the team dominate the league at a 10-2 record. Despite his excellent performance at corner back in the United Bowl, the Fury were unable to win against the Port Sarim Seadogs. After season 15, Luke continued to perform at a decent level whenever he did make games. His inactivity was a detriment to most teams, so he was traded and released often throughout seasons 16 through 19. In this time period, Luke adopted the name "Cavy". In Season 20, Luke was signed to the Neitiznot Patriots, where he played an important role on the defensive side of the ball. Luke added to his name, now called "CavyBiceps", after the professional Counter Strike player of the same name. In week seven, he was traded to the Lumbridge Lions, where he helped bring the team to 6-1 by defeating the Varrock Rams and Pollnivneach Packers. In the following weeks, he helped the team beat the Rellekka Bears, as well as his previous team, the Neitiznot Patriots. In Season 22, Luke was voted onto the council. Luke owned and coached the Varrock Rams to a 4-6 season, ultimately missing the playoffs. In Season 23, Luke created and owned the Piscatoris F.C. Colonials. The team, with a roster consisting of Dench (QB/LB), Darklink1000 (C/CB), Sobend (WR/DE), Cookie (RB/CB/LB), and Darth Liam (WR/LB/DE) went undefeated for four weeks before losing to the Keldagrim Fried Chicken. The team decided to cut Cookie, and with reluctance, Sobend, to make room for a trade for CJH, the most skilled defensive end in the RFL. They also signed on Sirsemperfi, another veteran who had yet to win a United Bowl. The Colonials finished the season 6-2 after forfeiting a game to the Fried Chicken. Piscatoris faced off with the Varrock Rams in the Conference Finals, with Sharnos at the helm as quarterback. Although Piscatoris started the game in a 4 versus 5 down 14-0, they managed to mount the comeback and win 52-42. The Colonials went head to head with the Keldagrim Fried Chicken in the United Bowl. Luke played an excellent game on defense, making key 4th down stops to force turnovers. The Colonials won the game 74-42, ending the "curse" and awarding Luke, as well as Sirsemperfi and Darth Liam, their first United Bowl victory. Awards * 1x United Bowl Champion * Season 23 United Bowl MVP * Season 23 Referee of the Season Trivia *Luke, having a long career of almost 9 years, had never won a United Bowl until the Season 23 Championship on January 31st, 2016. *Luke is one of four admitted league members of the Jewish faith, and the only to never massed a severe distaste for himself. (See History of Jewish League Members ) *Luke held the United Runescape Football League record for most touchdown receptions in a season (73). *Luke held the United Runescape Football League record for career touchdown receptions (the actual statistic is not known.).